This invention relates to a design for a folding carton, and specifically to a unique opening/reclosing feature incorporated into the design.
The paperboard converting and packaging industry makes use of a vast array of known carton designs. Of these, a number are intended for use as dispenser type boxes. To be effective, a dispenser box must incorporate some type of feature in its design which allows the box to be opened, a portion of the contents removed, then reclosed in a manner that contains the remaining contents securely. It is desireable for the box to reclose in a semi-tight fashion which would serve to retain the freshness of the product contained within.
A typical example of this type of package is the traditional flip top box manufactured for cigarrette packaging. Flip top boxes have been manufactured for a number of years with many variations. Most designs of this type are now in public domain. Generally, this type of package is designed with a single fold over cover or lid which is hinged, along a fold line, to allow the carton to open and reclose.
For the purpose of example, the proposed invention was designed and proportioned to approximate the size of a typical cigarrette package. However, the design is not limited to this use. Other possible applications would include, but not be limited to: Packaging for candy, crayons, pencils, cigars, or any of a variety of products which would usually be dispensed in individual portions.
The dimensions and proportions of the design will vary dependent on the size requirements of the package contents.
The uniqueness of the present invention lies in the utilization of an overlapping double closure feature and curved side guides which allow the box to open wide, then smoothly reclose and hold position in a secure fashion. Semi-circular stop tabs on the ends of the side guides prevent the box from opening to a point where the opening feature could become dislodged.
By virtue of said opening/reclosing feature, the invention exceeds current designs by offering better access to the box's contents, and more completely enclosing and securing the contents upon closure.
In addition, designs currently in use (for flip top cigarrette boxes) utilize a two piece construction with an inner sleve being required to complete the package. The current invention surpasses older designs in that no inner sleve is required for the carton to function correctly.
Lastly, the invention presents a new, more novel approach which may appeal to the consumer based on its novelty alone.